


The Artist's Change of Heart

by v i b i n (Roll_The_Dice1010)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_The_Dice1010/pseuds/v%20i%20b%20i%20n
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa is a quiet teenager and pupil of famous artist Ichiryusai Madarame. He never expressed heavy emotion......until he met the Phantom Thieves and Ren Amamiya, or Joker- the thief who has taken his heart.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The Quiet Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This story will have spoilers from the end of Kamoshida's Palace onwards to before the 7th Palace.  
> Please pardon any weird issues with the notes, chapters, etc, I'm new to the system and am doing my best ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke meets three teens at Shibuya station. One of them, Ren Amimaya, quickly takes his focus.

Yusuke sighed as he walked through the bustling crowds of the subways of Shibuya. The quiet teen carried his bag full of art supplies near him, thinking of his inspiration to even start this path- the painting Sayuri- and his next work. The teen was near alone- his mother had died years ago, and the artist Madarame had taken him in as his pupil. Now, he worked under his guidance in hopes to be a talented artist.  
...that was, until, he saw them. Two boys, a girl, and a cat. He recognized one; Ann Takamaki, a model. But there was one who stood out. His glasses and black hair gave off a mysterious vibe. Of course, he had been following Takamaki; but only for the other. He wanted to ask her about him, but it seemed as if everytime, she just ran. Finally, he approached, talking to them. However..he was only labeled a pervert by Ann. Inside, he felt defeat...but he realized something; he couldn't tell them about his feelings, and how does he cover it up?  
"Please, model for me!" He said to Ann.  
"What?" She responded in surprise.  
"You..you are the girl I've been looking for." He started to sweat. "All this time, I've been struggling to find something to draw that satisfies me, yet..I feel passion for you. Something I dont feel from others.." It was an obvious lie, but the group seemed to fall for it.  
"Hey Ren, what do you think about this guy?" The blonde male asked the other. He shrugged. But now Yusuke had a name in mind. _Ren..but Ren what?_  
The cat, nestled in Ren's bag, mewed, as if saying he was suspicious; and the others could understand the being, it seemed.  
"He's probably some creepy scout," the blonde teen responded.  
"Ryuji!" Ann whispered, elbowing him. During a small ensuing argument between the model and the hotheaded Ryuji, Yusuke stared at Ren. The posture he held showed a calm disposition. He was near deathly silent, not having spoken a word. Yusuke's pale face became a gentle pink as he watched the other's..before speaking up.  
"Ah, please..will you think about my offer?" Yusuke said gently.  
"Who even are you?" Ryuji said.  
"Oh..I am Yusuke Kitagawa. A second year at Kousei High, an art school. I am also a student of Madarame, and I live with him." The group seemed awed, at the least. The other, however..looked away. The others continued to talk..as the boy with glasses drifted away into the crevices of his mind.

* * *

* * *

  
Even after having seen it, Ren couldnt get his head wrapped around the idea of the twisted Metaverse. First, the dream with Igor, Caroline, and he met Ryuji. Then, on the way to school, they instead go into a castle. Then, they find the abusive Komashida dressed as the king. Next, the awakening of- what was the name? Arsene?- his persona. A talking cat thing, the ability to take Shadows as Personas, Ryuji's Captain Kidd, Ann and Carmen, and nearly getting expelled with Mishima and his new friend. The calling card, the treasure, the fight. Then? Mementos. The Palace of all citizens, Morgana had said. Something about all this- from the way that cognition is what made it all to how **truly distorted desires** created Palaces in the world. Even now it was quite unfathomable, and he had _seen_ it. Was he dreaming-  
"Uh, earth to Ren!" Ryuji snapped him back to reality.  
"Yeah?" He responded quietly.  
"Were you paying attention? This Kitagawa guy really wants Ann to model for him! Like, geez!" He began to babble on and on..as he did, Ren looked around, noticing he was gone.  
"Huh? When did he leave?"  
"You really weren't paying attention," Morgana sighed. "He left after Madarame pulled up. He invited us to an art exhibit opening soon, and then left." Ren gave a slightly solemn nod..staring at where he was.  
Something about Yusuke Kitagawa gave Ren a new feeling. Something he had never felt before. He just _couldn't_ put his finger on it.

* * *

* * *

  
Yusuke stared out the window of the car, thinking to himself about the encounter. His lie about wanting Ann to model for him. How Ryuji treated him. The cat in Ren's bag...  
...ah, _Ren_. He seemed to stare into space throughout the conversation, and that made Yusuke even more intrigued. **It made his heart race faster than ever before, and-**  
"Yusuke, have you decided on your next artwork?" Madarame interrupted his thought of Ren.  
"...I believe so.." he responded gently. "It will be a beautiful rendition on my personal view of romance."  
"Interesting..the girl, I presume?" He froze up. If he said the truth, there was no telling what would come from it. So he continued the lie..  
"...yes, Sensei." The older man gave a nod at Yusuke's response.  
"I expect great things from you, Yusuke.."  
"Of course, Sensei." Yusuke nodded politely at his sensei. Turning back to the window as his thoughts began to cloud with thoughts of his newest 'inspiration'- Ren- once more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Artist's Change of Heart! Please be sure to leave a comment with criticism to help me improve- I'm always looking to become a better writer.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and remember to Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There!


	2. The Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke once again meets with Ann, Ryugi, and Ren. But something is amiss..

Yusuke stepped into the art exhibit with Madarame. He looked at each painting, almost immediately acknowledging the time each one took and the individual bits and pieces of the paintings. He was like that, in a way- he always looked at the small things in the art world, and that passed over to the reality that was outside aswell. The entire time, however, he was doing this to look for the group he had met earlier- he _wanted_ to see Ren again. The other teen had taken Yusuke's intrigue- and he had to find out more about him.  
He continued to walk through the exhibit, before noticing three familiar figures...and becoming ecstatic. It was none other than Ann, Ryuji, and Ren. He began to walk over, before realizing- they still believe he wanted Ann to model for him. Dang it, why did he have to come up with _that_ of all things?! He scolded himself in his head, but slowly came up with a plan to continue his lie. Walking over, moving a tuft of dark blue hair out of his face, and beginning to discuss the artwork with the group. He kept his focus on Ren- but his eyes moved to Ann from time to time, like a student staring at a crush or lover in class. He was sweating bullets, his heart pounding. He kept scanning and scanning between the two, before freezing- Ren was staring at him.  
Ren listened into the conversation, adjusting his glasses at points. He had noticed Yusuke staring quickly, as he had been staring too. Even with his friends with him, he couldn't look away. Yusuke had done something to him, and the two haven't even spoken.  
"Ren!" Ryuji seemed to yell. It startled the teen.  
"What?" He responded, again adjusting his glasses.  
"Geez..what's with you and zoning out lately? Its everyday now. Heck, yesterday i- er, yesterday we nearly got killed because you weren't paying attention!"  
"I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind." He looked away. "Its just..the whole.." He gestured; Metaverse. "y'know?" He lied through his teeth as well as possible. Knowing Ryugi was- to put it politely- not the brightest, he hoped he'd leave the issue alone. But, the blonde athlete saw through it.  
"Ann, me and Ren are gonna talk alone. Can you handle yourself for a few?"  
"I think so," Ann said gently. Yusuke nodded.  
"Take your time. I shall continue to discuss my matters with Ann," Yusuke added, bowing politely. Ryuji nodded, taking Ren to the side. Inside, Yusuke began to worry- _were they planning something_?

* * *

* * *

  
Ryugi and Ren got a good distance away from the two, before Ryugi stopped and sighed. "Look, man," Ryugi started, "ever since we met this Kitagawa guy, you've been out of it. Do you know him or somethin'?" Ren glanced away for a minute.  
"...no, I don't," he said calmly and gently.  
"Then what's up with you, man? You're the leader, you gotta be on top of things." Ren fell silent, pink highlighting his cheeks. He thought of the quiet Yusuke. The dark blue hair complementing his grey eyes, the polite and gentle tone of voice..everything just stood out.  
And Morgana, stuffed in his bag, figured it out quick.  
"Oh, you like him, don'tcha?" The cat said to Ren gently. With such, Ren was quick to push him back into the bag, Morgana hissing in response. Ryugi was awed.  
"Dude, for real?!" He stepped back in surprise. "Out of all people, him? He's obviously into Ann, man!"  
"Ryugi, keep it down!" Ren responded sharply. It was the loudest he'd been, and it wasn't _that_ loud- talk about a quiet teenager. Red stung his cheeks as he looked away. "It..it's weird.."  
"Obviously, dude! I could care less if you like guys and all, but c'mon, why this guy? He literally wants to paint Takamaki-san! Not you, Takamaki-san!" Ryugi seemed to swap from Ann to Takamaki-san at this point; Ren sighed.  
"...I dunno. But it's as if he's taken my heart." He fidgeted with his hands..  
"...dude, don't be stupid. That's what we do. We're the Phantom Thieves, after all!" Ren nodded, but glanced away. Ryugi kept semi-scolding Ren for some time, before Ann walked over. Her first words rocked Ren's world all over again;  
"Guys, I think Madarame may have a Palace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Artist's Change of Heart! Please be sure to leave a comment with criticism to help me improve- I'm always looking to become a better writer. Remember that Life Will Change, no matter how hard it seems!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and remember to Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There!


	3. The Palace / The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and co. find themselves staring at a Palace in the Metaverse again. Returning to their aliases- Joker, Skull, Panther, and Mona- the four prepare to explore. But one stays behind to do something important to them.

_Madarame. His cabin. A museum._  
Those were the keywords the thieves entered into the MetaNav. Ren did so hesitantly, but was near immediately transported into the grim Metaverse, now staring at the giant museum in front of him. He felt his face- feeling the smooth, white mask that covered a part of his face instead of his normal black-rimmed glasses. He had turned into Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves and the first one- other than Morgana- to get his Persona.  
"Woah," Ryuji- codenamed Skull- said. "This place is..nice!"  
"Right?! That's what I was thinking!" Ann- or, Panther- exclaimed. "Its so..big! And these people.."  
"They're part of Madarame's cognition," Morgana explained. The small catlike figure hopped forward. "Cmon, we need to find an alternative entrance." The teens nodded, all turning to Joker.  
"..go on ahead," the leader said quietly. "I need to do something."  
"Gonna zone out again?" Ryuji asked.  
"It's..hard to explain. Just go on. I'll meet you all there. Morgana, I trust it to you." Joker waved his hand. The others nodded and ran off. He watched them go, sighing as he pulled out his phone and tapped on it.  
 ** _Now returning to the real world from Madarame's Palace. Thank you for your hard work._**

* * *

  
And just like that, he was back in front of the cabin. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses, walking up to the door and knocking on it gently. It wasnt long until someone answered.  
"Yes?" Yusuke answered, seeing Ren. "Oh..you were with Takamaki, correct?" His heart skipped a beat as the quiet teen in front of him nodded and smiled. "Its nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you too. I'm Amamiya Ren," he replied in a gentle tone.  
"I see..where is Takamaki-san?"  
"She won't be able to make it today..she asked me to come and apologize for her. She got quite sick unexpectedly." Ren turned his head. That was a complete lie; he just came to see him. To see if what he felt was something or just coincidence. And, obviously, those feelings came back quickly, heat seeming to take his head in its arms, leaving his face red. His knees were ice, frozen in time, yet his legs were jelly. Time froze as Ren Amamiya stared into the eyes of Yusuke Kitagawa.  
And as for Yusuke? He was trying to keep a cool composure as he turned away, coughing gently as a way to break the awkward moment.  
"Would you like to come in?" He asked gently, gesturing towards the door timidly. Ren perked up at this a bit, surprised. Yusuke's voice seemed flawless; even such a basic sentence seemed to flow smoother than water. He shook his head, trying to reorganize his thoughts. He had to stay, that was a given, but he also needed to get back to his teammates. He wasn't worried, perse; but he knew they'd be concered.  
"Of course," Ren finally responded. His heart seemed to pound in his ears like a drum.  
 **Ba-thump.** **Ba-thump.**  
 _...just for a few minutes..I gotta get back to the rest soon.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading another chapter of The Artist's Change of Heart! Please leave any constructive criticism in the comments, I'm always looking to improve! Remember that, Beneath The Mask life gives you, you are strong. You matter and Life Will Change no matter how hard it is. Now Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There!


	4. The Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Co. find a door that seems impossible to open. So, they come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter! I've been quite busy with school the past few days, so I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Ren stayed and chatted with Yusuke for two hours. His want to stay with the artist drove him to stay; he nearly forgot about the Palace that stood in this area in the Metaverse. Soon, he realized he needed to return to the group; getting up quickly, he headed for the door.  
"Where are you going, Ren?" Yusuke asked gently.  
"I lost track of time," Ren responded gently. "I have to go."  
"Ah. I see.." Yusuke looked away, sighing gently. He didn't want his new friend- and his crush- to go. "We must chat sometime again. I found..much enjoyment in doing so."  
"So did I," Ren said with a nod. With such, the thief was gone, immediately hopping into the Metaverse after leaving the house.

* * *

  
"Well, look who decided to show up!" Skull said as Joker stepped into the safe room.  
"Sorry..I got sidetracked," he responded. "How many safe rooms have you found?"  
"A good few," Panther sighed. "But I have a feeling we're close to something." Mona nodded, gently pressing the SP Adhesive he had onto his arm.  
"Its good to have you back in the fight, Joker," Mona said after. "Let's head on. I sense treasure ahead!" With such, the team left the safe room and continued forth.

* * *

  
_This door is unopenable._  
That's what the four were greeted with when they found the giant mural-like door; causing a groan from Skull.  
"For _real?!"_ He screamed out. "All of that fighting for an unopenable door?"  
"It seems," Mona started, "his cognition believes that door cannot be opened. So we need to find the door in the real world and open it in front of his eyes!" The others nodded. Joker finding it familiar..  
..ah, he knew. He had seen it when he was with Yusuke.  
"I know where it is. We just need a plan to open it," the leader of the group said. It wasn't long till they turned to Panther. With hesitation, she agreed.  
Thus, the group left the Palace together.

* * *

  
While lying in bed after returning to LeBlanc, Ren's mind was clouded by Yusuke. Not even the Palace or the Metaverse clouded his mind. Something had him stumped- the gentle voice, the soft laughter he gave from time to time, his love for the art- it was as if he was an art piece, paint blended simply yet stunningly on his canvas. It took a while for Ren to drift to sleep, and even his dreams were filled with his thoughts of Yusuke. He couldn't escape the artist anymore.  
But, on what seemed like the other side of the planet, Yusuke was the same way. He couldn't sleep knowing how he had gotten to talk to the one he liked. It was as if they had known each other all their lives, yet they barely ever had spoken to one another.   
As their thoughts turned into fantasies, they asked themselves; _is this really love?_  
One would take this in a negative connotation, but it was for good reason- both Ren and Yusuke had never felt like this before. They had heard the stories of love and romance- but they never knew when they would feel it themselves.

* * *

  
The plan was simple; Ann would take Yusuke's request to paint her; Ryugi and Ren waited in the Palace. She would open the door with Morgana's help. After, they would leave and enter the Metaverse, rejoin the others, and they would press on. It was simple, it was easy, and it was basically foolproof.  
The plan was executed the next day, and it went as expected...mostly. Ann and Morgana were able to get the door open with Madarame watching, thus opening it in the Palace. Over all, things went well for the Phantom Thieves. After a few minutes, Panther and Mona returned to Skull and Joker with good news and a good story.  
But there was an issue; when Ann and Morgana went into the Metaverse, Yusuke just so happened to be in range to join aswell. As Panther and Mona returned, Joker's heart skipped a beat.  
 _What is he doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading and feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve! And always remember; Beneath the Mask, you are something; Life Will Change, no matter what; the Whims of Fate are not always against you; of course, Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time; Yusuke comes face to face with reality, and unlocks a new power within himself.  
> Meanwhile, after Ryuji accidentally lets something spill louder than he should like the loveable loudmouth he is, Ann becomes suspicious about something.

The group walked through the halls silently, stopping periodically to let Yusuke gaze upon the artworks on the walls of the Palace. Each one he recognized; all of them were a pupil Madarame had used.  
"What...is this..?" Yusuke muttered to himself. His eyes swelled with tears as he stared at a painting of...himself. Gently placing his hand on it.  
"We believe these are everyone he has used," Mona said softly. "We believe he's used you, among others." The rest of the thieves were silent. "There's no time for this, however. We have to go." Yusuke gave a somber nod, and the group returned to the entrance. Hoping that things would be smooth from there..

* * *

  
When you're a Phantom Thief of Heart, something always seems to go wrong. That occurred right here, when the group found themselves surrounded. The situation seemed hopeless, and Madarame's Shadow being at the helm of the sudden attack. Without the help of someone new? They were doomed.  
Madarame mocked the group, and told Yusuke the truth. Grinning in his gold robe as Yusuke fell to his knees.. "So, what shall you do? Will you face your dear sensei?"  
"I-I..." Again, tears swelled..Yusuke was speechless and afraid.  
"Oh, Yusuke, you were always my favorite..such a shame you had to learn the trut-"  
"Don't let his words get to you, Yusuke," Joker interrupted. "Think for a moment!" In that moment, a spark lit up in Yusuke Kitagawa. A burning flame..  
"You...never cared for me..! You used me for my art.." He stood up. "Scum like you give the art world a bad name!"  
Silence filled the room. Just for a moment.  
**...have you finally come to your senses?**  
"Ngh-" Yusuke clutched his head in pain.  
**How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth...a deplorable imitation indeed.**  
Joker's eyes widened...was it happening again? What happened to him, with Arsene, and what he saw with Ryuji and Ann?  
**Best you part from that aspect of yourself!**  
"A-aaaagh.." Yusuke again collapsed. Dragging his hand across the ground so hard it bled..  
**Let us now forge a contract. I am thou...thou art I...**  
He placed his hand on his face. The blood, seemingly becoming one with something...  
**The world is filled with both beauty and vice...**  
Madarame backed away, confused. Joker giving a smirk as Yusuke's mask became visible.  
**It is time you teach people which is which!**  
"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yusuke ripped off the mask. His eyes filled with blood for a moment, before he was overcame by blue flames... He had awoken something within him.  
"Very well..." He reached out his hand, causing the flames to vanish in an instant. Now in blue clothes with a white tail. Red lines wrapping it..Madarame fell as he moved back. "Come, _GOEMON_!"  
_Ishikawa Goemon...of course Yusuke would get something as cool as that._ Joker chuckled as Yusuke began monologuing.  
"A breathtaking sight...imitations they may be, but together they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... abominations are fated to perish!"  
"Woah, this is impressive!" Morgana gasped.  
"I see what you see in him now, leader," Ryuji said quietly. Ann tilting her head.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, being dismissed quickly.  
"Wh-who do you think you are?!" Madarame's Shadow butted in. "The price for your insolence will be death. Whe-where are my guards? Kill them al-"  
"The children who adored you as father...the prospects of your pupils..how many did you trample upon?" The artist looked down upon the other. "How many dreams did you exchange...for riches? No matter what it takes..." He unsheathed a katana. "...I will bring you to justice!"  
"You got this?" Joker asked gently. Yusuke gave a smirk before chuckling. If his hatred towards Madarame wasn't enough, Yusuke had found his reason to fight.  
"I am ready!" He called out to his Persona, striking the enemies surrounding them out in what seemed like an instant!  
_"Goemon, Bufu_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long. I had to take a very long break due to personal issues and school. Please forgive my very very long absence, and for those who have stuck around, thank you for waiting! I hope you all are well.  
> Are you all ready for Persona 5: Royal? I'm currently replaying P5 (I completed it over my break) and got P5R preordered; Phantom Thieves Edition!  
> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve! And always remember; you have the power to make Rivers in the Desert; Beneath the Mask, you are something; Life Will Change, no matter what; the Whims of Fate are not always against you; and, of course, Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There!


	6. The Diner, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a decisive victory, the Thieves return to the real world and head to the nearby diner to explain things to Yusuke.

There was a newfound chill in the air as the artist easily defeated the soldiers with help from the thieves. Next, he planned to attack Madarame; who, by the time the group had finished, had fled. Mona looked around. "Let's go," he said again. "We need to retreat for now." The rest nodded, and left Madarame's Palace.  
 _ **Now returning to the real world from Madarame's Palace. Thank you for your hard work.**_

* * *

  
"That was..interesting," Yusuke said gently, catching his breath.  
"We do it all the time," Ryuji responded. "Its nothin', really."  
"You're probably tired from using your Persona for the first time," Morgana sai-  
"A talking...cat?" Yusuke looked at the "human."  
"Uh- hey, I'm not a cat! I'm a human who is stuck in this form! More importantly, what do we do now?"  
"Let's go to the restaurant in Shibuya and grab a bite to eat," Joker said calmly. "I think we're all kinda hungry, and we can take the time to catch Yusuke up to speed." The others agreed, and left to the nearby diner.

* * *

  
Ren and Ryuji had "left to the bathroom" (despite going towards the entrance and not the bathrooms), leaving Yusuke, Ann, and Morgana. It was silent for a moment, until Morgana spoke up.  
"So what do you think of our leader, Yusuke?" The cat asked.  
"Ah, Ren? He seems..nice." Yusuke looked down. His face a gentle red. "...he also seems like a good subject to-"  
"You were using me, werent you?" Ann interrupted. "You like Ren."  
"Ah, you mean..."  
"As in, you want to date him." She leaned back, twirling her hair with her fingers.  
"I...I mean, I would be..."  
"I'm not going to judge you for it. I'm good with it." Yusuke took a moment, and nodded, causing Ann to chuckle. "Between you and me, I think Ren likes you, too." This caused a jolt in Yusuke.  
"Ah, you think so, Takamaki-san?!"  
"Yep! About as much as I suspect Ryugi likes me! Would you agree, Morgana?" The cat grumbled at this, before nodding.  
"O-of course, Lady Ann," He responded.

* * *

  
"Dude," Ryuji said gently, "I gotta tell you something before we go back to the table." He leaned on the wall outside.  
"I would guess so. It's not like you to ask me to walk with you," Ren responded. "What's going on, Ryuji?"  
"Well, um...I really like Takamaki-san, and I was thinking..what if Yusuke likes her and she likes him? What happens then?" Ren looked down for a moment. Yusuke being in love with the female Phantom Thief...no, that couldn't be right. He was just an artist. His obsession with drawing Ann was a mix between his artistic eye and her modeling...right?  
"I...suppose we can date." Ren chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Heh, yeah, I suppose so." Ryugi smiled, before realizing. "Oh, crap! We left those two alone! He rushed in. "C'mon, Ren, what if my theory was right?!" The other laughed at Ryugi's panic and followed him to the table, their food right behind them.  
 _Yusuke...do you like Ann...?_  
That question was stuck in his mind the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of "The Artist's Change of Heart!"  
> I'm starting to run out of ideas for my song puns ONLY in P5. Time to start turning to PQ2, P5S, and P5R for new inspiration.  
> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve! And always remember: you have the power to make Rivers in the Desert; Beneath the Mask, you are something; Life Will Change, no matter what; the Whims of Fate are not always against you; Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There and let your Colors Fly High!


	7. The Safe Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to Madarame's Palace, and relaxes in a safe room.

The next day, the group prepared to enter the Palace, Yusuke- codenamed Fox- with them, as he agreed to join them. As they walked in, Mona discussed how they should be split into teams; 4 on the front lines, one behind. Joker picked his team quickly; Skull, Mona, and Fox. Panther agreed with the lineup, as she felt it'd be best to have those four first. With that discussion, they entered the museum in front of them, dodging shadows as much as possible and fighting those they couldn't.

* * *

  
"Phew," Skull said as they walked into a safe room, "I'm beat."  
"I agree..tell me, is this a room they cannot enter?" Fox asked.  
"Yeah. Has to do with the distortion or somethin'."  
"I see.." Fox sighed, sitting down at a chair. He looked over at Joker, watching his every move. The leader was writing something down in his notepad. Silent, as always. Fox gave a gentle smile, pulling out a sketchbook, with Skull leaning over.  
"Dude, do you take that everywhere?"  
"Inspiration can come from the least likely sources." He pulled out a pencil and began to sketch out a body outline. "I would also prefer you to get off of me, if you would." Skull moved back, nearly falling back.  
"You're so clumsy, Skull," Mona sighed. The skull-masked teen almost immediately started berating the cat-thing, with it berating him in return, and Panther watching and laughing. This was a representation of a normal day for the Phantom Thieves of Heart, both inside and outside Mementos.  
Joker, however, instead found himself intrigued in Fox's current work. He walked over and sat next to him.  
"Inspiration?" He asked softly.  
"Correct," the artist said softly. "Based off of rebellion..."  
"Ah, I see..you're drawing an interpretation of yourself in the Metaverse, I would guess?" Fox hesitated in his answer slightly.  
"... _precisely_." He nodded, continuing to sketch. Joker nodded, getting back up. Walking to the side again..but watching, taking note of every stroke of his pencil he used.  
Fox was very professional in his style, and seemed to zone out of reality when he focused on his work, muttering to himself. No wonder when he began to work on the face, he didn't realize Joker had walked behind him and was now holding on to the back of the chair.  
"...if only he knew," Joker heard. _If who knew? Knew what?_ His mind filled with questions, until he noticed something. Fox had drawn his hair perfectly. Not Fox's, not Panther's, but Joker's.  
He wasn't drawing himself. He was drawing the leader, who watched with a gentle blush before shaking his head.  
_Calm down..it's just art..I probably got into a pose he saw as good to draw..._ He leaned on the nearby wall, and watched the others. Falling again into solemn silence..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of "The Artist's Change of Heart!"  
> It's good to see the slight traction coming back!  
> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve! And always remember: you have the power to make Rivers in the Desert; the Road Less Taken may be your best option, despite the pressure of your peers; Beneath the Mask, you are something; Life Will Change, no matter what; the Whims of Fate are not always against you; Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There and let your Colors Fly High!


	8. The Invite/The Diner, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren invites Yusuke to the diner after Sojiro dismisses him from Leblanc early.

It wasn't long after this interaction the Phantom Thieves secured their route to the treasure. One would turn off the lights while the rest of the group would lower Mona down to grab it. They returned to a near safe room, rested, and then quickly returned to the entrance. There, they decided they'd take a few days off, as they had been going nonstop for the past few. They had about 5 days break; they'd send the calling card 2 days before, and steal the treasure. Ren spent most this time either studying or helping Sojiro, his caretaker, in Leblanc. At night, he would help Iwai, and on days where Sojiro didn't need his help, he visited Takemi, a doctor nearby the café.  
While working, Sojiro noticed Ren heavily watching the door. "Waiting on someone?" he asked the teen. Ren shook his head.  
"Its nothing," he responded. "Just thinking."  
"...whatever you say. Anyways, thanks for helping today. Perhaps I should ask if you can stay with me permanently." Sojiro laughed, before shaking his head. "I doubt I could convince anyone to let you stay..." Ren nodded, slowly finishing up and removing his apron.  
"Do you need any more help, Sojiro-san? We got done quite early."  
"Not really. Go study or hang out with your friends." Sojiro quickly dismissed the teen, who grabbed his bag and left Leblanc, heading to the station.

* * *

  
Yusuke stood in the walkway of the Shibuya station, watching the crowds. Though bustling and busy, it seemed...boring to him. Nothing came to his mind, and he came here to draw these crowds. He sighed heavily, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I can't find inspiration here," he muttered. "Why can't I find inspiration...?"  
"Yusuke," a voice rang out. He looked up to see Ren. "We got done early at the café, and Takemi had already told me she didn't need help today."  
"Who is...Takemi?"  
"A doctor I help from time to time. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit."  
"Ah...what about the Palace?"  
"That can wait. C'mon. Being in such a loud place won't help you focus on your art. It's like having Ryuji scream while you're trying to focus." The two chuckled at this.  
"Very well..do you have any place in particular?"  
"Not really...perhaps the diner?"  
"The diner...sure." Yusuke nodded. "Though, I don't have much on me.."  
"I have plenty, don't worry."  
"You don't have to."  
"I do," Ren smiled. "You're a Phantom Thief, at least for a bit. I have to make sure my members are ready for anything as leader."  
"Such a leader-ish thing to say, Ren. Very well, let us depart." Yusuke bowed slightly. "Thank you in advance."  
"Woah, no need for all this..." Ren scratched the back of his head. "Let's go." He left for the diner; Yusuke following.

* * *

  
"This place has such a calming atmosphere," Yusuke said as he finished his food. "Its quite nice. Perhaps I should come here from time to time for inspiration."  
"That would be good," Ren responded, adjusting his glasses. "Now...you said on the way you had something you wanted to talk about?"  
"Ah, right..." Yusuke looked to the side. "I...what's your opinion on Ryuji?"  
"Ryuji? Well..he's a great member. If I hadn't found someone else I like, I probably would've asked him out by now." He chuckled.  
"Ah, I see...by like, do you mean in a romance way?"  
"Of course...but, that wouldn't matter anyways. He likes Ann, why would he go out with me?"  
"Oh...I see."  
"Speaking of, what was with your whole painting Ann thing?"  
"Oh, that was...um...just an excuse."  
"An excuse?"  
"You see, there is..." He scanned the room. "...er...I have a natural drawing towards cats. And Morgana...he was adorable. I just _had_ to draw him."  
"Ah..I see." Ren looked down. Good try, Ren.  
"But, it is good to know Ann was right about her intuition of Ryuji is right. It gives me hope that the person I like feels the same towards me." Ren looked up at this statement.  
"Ann's intuition?"  
"Yes. When you and Ryuji stepped away the other day, Ann and I got to speaking. She asked about my crush, and said she had realized I liked him. She then went on about how she knew Ryuji liked her." Wait..liked him?  
"You like a guy?" Ren tilted his head. Yusuke blushed gently.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I meant-"  
"No, it's okay if that's the case. I...I do, too. I already said I'd date Ryuji if his plans with Ann failed." Yusuke slowly relaxed at Ren's chuckling.   
"Ah, right, of course. My apologies for being so worked up." Yusuke looked up. "I should be going. Thank you for inviting me."  
"Anytime," Ren said. "Message me if you ever want to come back."  
"Of course.  
I....believe the phrase is...I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to give constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improve! I don't have much to say this time, so always remember: you have the power to make Rivers in the Desert; the Road Less Taken may be your best option, despite the pressure of your peers; Beneath the Mask, you are something; Take Over your future and Life Will Change; the Whims of Fate are not always against you; Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There and let your Colors Fly High!


End file.
